1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor amplifier circuit with first and second operational amplifiers, wherein the negative feedback is formed in both operational amplifiers as a real negative feedback, the output of each of these two operational amplifiers is connected through a voltage divider formed of two series-connected resistors to reference potential or ground, a connection exists between the divider point of the respective voltage divider and the inverting signal input of the associated operational amplifier, the connection between the inverting signal input of one operational amplifier and the divider point of the associated voltage divider being provided by an additional resistor, and the non-inverting signal input of both operational amplifiers is connected to a signal input terminal of the amplifier circuit and is furthermore impressed by the supply potential through a supply resistor for each amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to construct such a stereo bridge amplifier with real negative feedback, a number of external resistors and additional structural elements are generally needed. However, since as a rule an offset alignment will also be required, an integrated construction of the combustion of the two operational amplifiers is not feasible in practice. It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a semiconductor amplifier circuit which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known device of this general type, and in which the entire negative feedback of the two operational amplifiers can be monolithically combined with the two operational amplifiers.